


Brown

by kalyri



Series: untitled vampire!Elsanna series [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Vampire AU, vamp!elsanna, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyri/pseuds/kalyri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post Red]  Olaf has brought a little friend home…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or its associated characters; I’m just borrowing them for a bit of fun.
> 
> Warnings/Triggers: Vamp!Elsanna, they’re vampire Sisters, not the usual sisters with like… being born from the same incubator and whatnot. There is also poop… hence the name of the fic. 
> 
> Notes: This is post-Red and White, Vamp!Elsanna. Have fun!

-sniff sniff-

 

The darkness settled nicely over the room.  Her room.  The shutters were closed, no light intruded the inside of her space, leaving her blissfully in the dark.  The warmth of her sheets and blankets permeated the natural coolness of her skin and attempted to give her some form of comfort in the coldness of the bedroom.  Even as an arm wrapped possessively around her mid-section, pulling her back into the still sleeping form of her lover.  It was midday, she shouldn’t be awake.  But something had pulled her from the depths of her slumber.  Something had dragged her from what was essentially death— _what… why am I awake?_

 

-sniff sniff-

 

Attempting to lay her head back down on the pillow, she closed her eyes; sleep called to her.  Her slumber was always a heavy one, and she desperately wanted to get back to it.  But as her eyelids drifted shut, and she tried to push herself back to sleeping, a particularly repugnant scent drifted into her nostrils.  As her muddled brain registered just what the smell was, her blue eyes flew open and she was on her feet and at the door before the arm that had been wrapped around her thumped onto the blanketed mattress where she’d previous been sleeping.  Opening the door quickly, and with decidedly more force than she would have wanted, she peered into the living area that separated her half of the apartment with that of her Child.  Seated next to a rather large pile of a brown substance, was a large white canine puppy. 

 

At the sight of a new companion, the little creature looked up at her with large blue eyes that seemed to match hers in color but not in emotion; with its tongue lolling out of its mouth and hanging off to the right side of its muzzle, the creature’s tail began to wag in excitement at possibly having a playmate.  Tightening her hands into fists, she looked to the door opposite her bedroom through the mess of blonde hair hanging in her face and opened her mouth:  “OLAF!”  She yelled out.  Her voice deep and commanding, coming from a Maker to command her Child—the boy would wake whether he wanted to or not.  As she waited, her eyes danced back to the white dog, who didn’t seem fazed by her anger and irritation, and then landed on the large pile of feces and resisted the urge to plug her nose to try and rid herself of the horrid smell. 

 

There was movement in the room behind the closed door and within seconds, the slab of wood opened.  Standing there in cotton pajama bottoms, which happened to be on backwards, and without a shirt was the very man she’d chosen to turn.  Her very first Child.  His shaggy blonde hair a mess atop his head, and his blue eyes are sleep-filled.  He’d been even deeper into the sleep world than she had, as was expected from a young vampire.  “Yes… -yawn- Miss Elsa?”  He stretched mid-sentence to accentuate his yawn with the stretch and release of his muscles, and ended the whole scene with his hands rubbing his eyes.  Blinking largely, he gazed at his Maker with confusion at seeing her anger.

 

“What…”  She pointed to the dog with her left hand stretched out, her blue eyes focused on her Child, “is that?”  Olaf moved his tired eyes to the white ball of fur his Maker was pointing to and blinked slowly for a few long moments.  After it settled in, his eyes grew wide and he turned his head back to his Maker.

 

“Well… Miss Elsa… he’s… a…” 

 

“I **know** he’s a dog, Olaf.”  She crossed her arms then, and Olaf watched as her naked breasts were pushed up against her folded arms.  “I want to know… why is it **here?** ”  The young man brought his hands together in front of him and began to fidget nervously.  He knew he was in trouble, but he wondered if he could calm his Maker’s anger keep his new friend with him as well.  “I’m waiting, dear.” 

 

“Well… he’s…”  The door behind them opened, and Elsa turned her head to peer at the sleepy mess that happened to be her lover.  Who had thought to cover herself before stepping into the living area, the mess of ginger curls was a welcome sight as a freckled arm stretched out with a robe in hand.  “Good… morning?  Miss Anna.”  Olaf called, waving slightly.  The redhead gave the kid a dejected wave and went to the kitchen area.  Sitting up on a stool at the island, the woman laid her head against the cool tile of the island’s counter.  Elsa held the robe Anna had handed to her and looked down, instantly remembering that she’d forgotten to put clothes on before investigating the awful smell the canine had decided to deposit into her living room, quickly pulling it on, she continued to her rampage:

 

“Olaf… give me a reason not to kick you into the sun with that pile of dog shit…”  The blonde male looked helplessly at his Maker at having heard her threat issued.

 

“Uh… because you love me?”

 

“Ha!”  She chuckled.  “That’s debatable at the moment, dear.  You brought this… thing… into my home… and it decided to defecate on our carpet.”  Elsa pointed down at the white creature, which still hadn’t decided that the vampire was a threat and was now inching closer and closer to her.  “And don’t think you’re not getting out of cleaning that mess up before you go back to sleep, Olaf.” 

 

“Oh my god, Elsa.  You sound like you’re about to send him to bed without dinner.”  Came the muffled groan of the redhead vampire hunched over the island counter.

 

“I’m considering it, Anna.  That!”  She pointed at the pile of poop on the very nice blue carpet, “is what woke me up.”  Before she could move her hand back to its crossed position, Elsa felt something wet reach it and she pulled her hand back sharply.  “I don’t like you.”  She spoke sharply, looking down at the white dog that had deigned to touch her.  “You’re smelly… and you poop.”  Another groan was issued from the counter in the kitchen and Anna stood up and faced her lover.

 

“Unless you’ve forgotten, Elsa… you used to do that too… and you didn’t have toilet paper to wipe with.”  The redhead spoke with a slight edge, irritation at having her bedmate stolen beginning to creep into her voice.  “Now, get the kid to clean it up, he’ll scrub it tonight and lock the beast in the bathroom with… I dunno… chips or something… and water.  Dogs need water too.”  Anna moved in front of her lover and pecked the blonde on the lips before moving back into the bathroom.  “And I expect that robe gone when you come back to bed!”  She called before the door shut again.  Elsa turned to face her Child, who was watching the dog sitting before his Maker.

 

“He likes you, Miss Elsa.”  Olaf grinned; the older blonde looked down at the dog once more and sneered. 

 

“I don’t see why… I’ve done nothing but yell since I found him.”  Elsa murmured before bending down to the creature’s level.  “You’re not very smart, are you?”  The dog tilted its head to the side and gave off a slightly confused whine before lunging forward and balancing a paw on each of her shoulders and showering the blonde’s face with licks.  Chuckling softly, Elsa pushed the dog away and looked to Olaf:  “Alright… he can stay.”  Olaf began to bounce in happiness at having a new family member in their apartment:  “However!”  The younger blonde paused mid-bounce and looked to his Maker with a look of slight fear at having stipulations put on this new arrangement.  “You’re cleaning up after it… his food is coming out of your allowance… and you’ll have to pay for his Veterinarian bills as well… he’s your responsibility… you snuck him in here, you’re taking care of him.” 

 

“Yes Miss Elsa!  I’ll take care of him!”  Elsa snapped her fingers and pointed down at the dog poop.  “Yes, ma’am!”  He gave her a left-handed salute and ran to the kitchen for paper towels and a scented spray to cover the remaining smell.  Picking up the dog poop, he ran to a bathroom to throw it in the toilet and flush it before returning to the living room and spraying the area, letting the smell seep in.  When he was done, he looked to his Maker.

 

“It’ll do… now put the beast in the bathroom and make sure he has water, some form of food, and put newspaper down for him to relieve himself on.”  Olaf nodded the entire way through her statement.  “And then go back to sleep.  Don’t wake us in the evening.” 

 

“Yes Miss Elsa!  Good night!”  He said to cheerily for her sake and began to run around the apartment doing as he was told.  By the time Elsa had shed the robe and slipped back into bed, the mutt was safely in the bathroom and Olaf was sound asleep once more.

 

“You’re going soft, Ice Queen.”  Came the playful murmur from the form that wrapped itself around the blonde the moment she’d gotten comfortable beneath the blankets.

 

“Hmm… wonder whose fault that is.”  Elsa smirked as she turned into her lover’s embrace.

 

“Couldn’t have been me… I’m too badass for that.”  Came the reply and Elsa laughed softly into her lover’s neck.  “Maybe… maybe a little.” 

 

“Go to sleep, Anna.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So while I try to start the next installment of my vamp!elsanna series… hope you enjoyed this pile of dog poop!


End file.
